Talk:Rihannsu (language)
There's plenty more material that can be added to this article, though I don't think it's necessary to have a complete dictionary here (there's a number of external links I'll be adding, too). Is this formatting good enough, or should there be some kind of table/template, with the Rihannsu word on one side, and the Federation Standard definition on the other? --TimPendragon 00:04, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I'll try and get the wife registered on here. She is a big Romulan Nut. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 01:46, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Any more thoughts on the formatting? --TimPendragon 06:34, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :It looks good to me, though my only wonder is if the italics for the phrase and its description should be swapped.... I can't remember how official phrasebooks do it. --Talon Lardner 07:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Usually, as I understand it, it is the foreign phrase that must be italicized. Nerys Ghemor 15:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I'm curious--should we be differentiating which words are Duane's official ones and which are fan creations? For instance, I see several species names that as far as I know, Duane didn't specify. (Not to mention whoever came up with the word for "Cardassian" seems to have violated standard Rihannsu orthography by retaining a "c" instead of a "k"...) Nerys Ghemor 15:56, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Copyedit note The phrases and words need to be given a reference to their original source and only to their original source so to kept the citations clear and as minimal as possible. The citation tag would have been more appropriate but tagging every single line would be tedious. Also removed "Jim". From what I understand "Jim" sounds like a Romulan word and in some way its connection with Kirk or use as a name was funny to the Romulan character in . Anyway, we should stick to known Romulan words. – 09:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Meaning of "Jim" Regarding jim, the Rihannsu/Romulan word for enterprise: It is stated at the end of My Enemy, My Ally that Ael felt sad that James T. Kirk had no fourth name to give her (i.e the hidden name that sums up that persons inner character). And then the rest reads as follows: "He has a fourth (name). And he gave me not just the name - but what it names. HER ... whole and entire. The "HER" that was given to Ael, was without a doubt a ship named the USS Enterprise. The whole book revolves around the fact that Jim gives up control of his ship to her and takes it into Rihannsu territory with Ael as its commander while he is "imprisoned" in the brig. Sources on the Ael/My Enemy, my Ally page on Memory Beta agrees with this conclusion, I am just dumbfounded that nobody has added the word before. The whole point in My Enemy, My Ally, is that names give persons and objects meanings, and that was why she started laughing when he revealed that his name was Jim... Diane Duane herself says it is possible to derive the true meaning of the word Jim if you think carefully. And honestly, can there be another explanation? Obviously, I can't force you to add the word again, but it IS the right translation, that much I am 100% certain of. SO now, do you still disagree with my/others arguments to add the word jim. Only reason I can see, is that nobody should get the hidden meaning of the word for free;-) follow-up "jim" http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ael_t%27Rllaillieu This is what they say on Memory Beta: When she mention's Jim's fourth name and says it names... "her... whole and entire" i took it as an obvious reference to the "Enterprise" -- as there was no other important "her" to Jim in the book.. -- Captain MKB 14:04, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Yet it doesn't appear in their Romulan language article as that. The person above MKB gives a different opinion of what it means. Another person I saw on another site suggested it was a rude word instead. Also found some sites that have a similar meaning to what the IP said on the MB talk page. Didn't find anyone else who has linked "jim" with "enterprise" in my quick. So which one is "right" (assuming one of these is correct)? So as far as I can tell no one apart form Duane actual knows the true meaning of the word and given there seems to be no consensus I could see then if "jim" is to be listed it should reflect that rather than just one opinion. :I'd question the exact spelling of the word as to whether it is a homonym or not. – 04:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) The person above on Memory Beta is me (marianne) and I am a changed person. When I read the explanation from the administrator on both Memory Alpha and Beta, I couldn't believe I had not caught the meaning. Mainly because I am not familiar with the use of "her" (I am not a native english speaker) Diane Duane wrote she would never reveal the true meaning because people had to figure it out for themselves through hidden clues in the text. There are noe clues the word is a curse word in the text, so that can't be the meaning. Oh well, guess people who are really, really interested, like me, can find it here on the discussion page. Somewhat ironic, since true names are supposed to remain hidden, like this discussion page;-) JIM, one last time;-) Oh and one more thing, (the last message, I promise) There is actually one more clue to the meaning of "jim", one that I never discovered before. Ael actually states, while they discuss the word enterprise: "It's dangerous to name anything, a person(!), a vessel, after an entire unmitigated virtue." Then she looks at him... A coincidence that she suddenly includes the naming of a person while they discuss the naming of a vessel. No way... My guess is that people that think it means some dirty word, like me, was thrown off by the fact that Kirk airs these suspicions 2 sentences above. Most of the persons who are confronted with the clues above, will most likely change their opinion, like I have. :No, if you actually read that sentence, she is NOT saying it's a dirty word. Rather, she is saying it is too powerful. Remember that the Romulan elements are Powers with a mind of their own, and that names are direct invocations of power. A virtue is similar, to Duane's mind. To name a person after a pure virtue (and PURE is what she means by "unmitigated"--you must have been thinking "unmitigated gall," but the word DOES have meaning outside of that phrase, and could be substituted for "pure" or "unadultered" or "distilled") is to invoke that virtue...to call it down, and the nature of mortals is such that they cannot handle that level of power. Nerys Ghemor 02:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) To Nerys Ghemor: I know Ael doesn't say it's a dirty word, Jim says so, because he suspects it is, though it is revealed NOT to be...: http://ladythalia.deviantart.com/#/d2ze6tb : How about Word Of God: Seriously, I don’t think we’re ever going to get a context-positive translation on that word (and maybe that’s just as well). I get a general sense that the word d'jhimm is probably something very rude in Rihannsu, most likely along the lines of putz as it’s used in modern Yiddish-inspired slang. But at the time of writing, the exact meaning was not revealed to me… and I got the feeling it was probably better not to pursue it. BunsenH (talk) 19:44, December 13, 2018 (UTC)